Taking Bets
by Herochick007
Summary: Weasley family dinner leads to an announcement and a bet that leads to something more.


**A/N: This story is for the Muggle Art Masterpieces assignment for Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters!**

"Hermione, pass the potatoes," Ron said his mouth full of bread. She handed him the bowl.

"It's nice to have you all back here," Mrs. Weasley said passing a bowl to her left. The war had ended and everyone was trying to get back some sense of life. Percy was sitting next to George, who was poking at his dinner. Charlie was also in town this week.

Sunday night dinner at the Burrow was starting to become a regular thing. Hermione wasn't sure exactly when her and Harry had become part of the Weasley family.

Well, she could understand Harry. Every time she moved, Ginny managed to blind half the table with the diamond on her finger. Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Ron hadn't shown her any real interest since the kiss they'd shared in the heat of winning the war. To her, the kiss meant nothing. It had merely been a reaction to winning the war. Ron shoved a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. Hermione sighed picking at her own plate.

She glanced across the table at George who was making his potatoes into a mountain. She bit back a smile remembering when she'd done the same as child. The only difference was hers was volcano with gravy as lava.

"So, Fleur and I have an announcement, since everyone is here." Hermione turned her attention to the couple. Her and George glanced at each other. Both had already suspected Fleur was expecting.

"Go ahead," Mrs. Weasley said hushing Ron who was starting to say something.

"We're going to 'ave a baby," Fleur said happily. The whole table erupted in cheers, except Hermione, George, and strangely enough Charlie.

Everyone started asking Fleur and Bill questions. Hermione sighed putting a forkful of chicken in her mouth. Everyone had moved around the table, talking more than eating. Ron took advantage of this grab a third serving of potatoes.

"Looks like everyone's happy about there being a new Weasley," George said sliding into the now empty seat next to Hermione.

"Well, it is kind of exciting, a new life after so much has been lost." George nodded slowly. He could see Hermione's point.

"Are you alright, George?"

"No, yes, how would I even know, Hermione?" She shook her head. She really didn't have an answer.

"I don't know, honestly, but isn't that what everyone always asks?"

"A question with no real answer. Everyone wants you to say you're fine, that way they don't have to worry about making it better. It can't get better."

"Want to bet on Bill's baby?" Hermione asked suddenly. George stared at her for a second wondering if she'd lost her mind. Straight laced Hermione Granger wanting to bet?

"Sure, why not. I think it'll be a boy."

"I was thinking girl, so alright. What should we bet?"

"Fred and I..."

"Go ahead, what did you guys bet?"

"There's pie if anyone wants dessert," Mrs. Weasley announced. Ginny squeaked her chair from the table to get some vanilla ice cream to go with the pie.

"We'd make it a prank bet, whoever lost had to do something incredibly, well, stupid." Hermione smiled.

"Okay, whoever loses has to..." she paused glancing around the kitchen. Ginny was blinding her with that stupid ring again.

"Ask the winner on a date," Charlie muttered. Hermione flushed brightly while George stared at his older brother in disbelief.

"Or...the loser has to dye their hair silver and green for Ginny and Harry's rehearsal dinner," George blurted out. Hermione laughed.

"Okay, George, you'll look great with Slytherin hair." Charlie shook his head as his brother and Hermione sealed the bet by quickly jotting it down so neither could back out. He wondered why those two couldn't see they were perfect for each other.

Six months later...

"George, that had better be temporary!" Ginny screamed as George and Hermione walked into the dining room. George sporting a green and silver mohawk. Bill laughed loudly seeing him, while Victoire slept in his arms.

"It is, he'll look back to normal for your wedding tomorrow," Hermione promised sliding into her seat. Charlie, back in town for the wedding, glanced at the pair, his eyes catching a glimpse of a sparkle on Hermione's finger. He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. She flushed as George slid into the seat next to her.

Mrs. Weasley started talking about the wedding and where everyone was going to be sitting and such. Charlie slid into the seat next to Hermione.

"So...going to blind Ginny with that thing every chance you get?"

"After tomorrow, yes. I wouldn't want to steal her day. Is Ron bringing Lavender to the wedding?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

"Good, they're good together." Charlie nodded as he watched George slide his hand into Hermione's.

As Charlie walked back to his seat, he stopped next to Bill.

"Pay up," he whispered. Bill slid him a galleon shaking his head. Who would have thought George and Hermione would be the perfect couple?


End file.
